For Daehyun-Daejae
by Daejae24
Summary: Happy Jung Daehyun Day Kebingungnan Youngjae untuk memilih sebuah hadiah untuk kekasih nya Daehyun, dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia malah bersedih. Wae? (bad summary) langsung baca ajja deh . Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/Fanfictions/


**For Daehyun - Daejae**

Summary :

 **~Happy Jung Daehyun Day~**

Kebingungnan Youngjae untuk memilih sebuah hadiah untuk kekasih nya Daehyun, dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia malah bersedih. Wae? (bad summary) langsung baca ajja deh^^. Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/Fanfictions/

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others : Bang Yongguk and Kim Himchan

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Oneshoot**

 **T**

 **Romance/Drama/Angst(?)/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

"Aghh seminggu lagi si Jung ulang tahun nihh!"

Namja manis ini pun mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi."ayo kita pikir- pikir hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya tahun ini..."

Saat ini, namja manis ini sedang berada diapartementnya. Bukan apartementnya sendiri sih. Sudah lima tahun namja manis ini berhubungan dengan namja tampan bernama Daehyun. Dan sudah dua tahun pula mereka tinggal bersama. Karena masing-masing dari mereka sudah tidak memiliki orang tua jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dua tahun lalu.

Namja manis ini pun bangun dari sofa saat mendengar pintu apartementnya terbuka."itu pasti Daehyun." gumamnya.

"Jae-ya~"

"Eoh Daehyunie, kau sudah pulang?"

"Bogosipeoseo~"

"Aish baru saja tadi pagi kita bertemu." ujar Youngjae saat Daehyun duduk disebelahnya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Hehehe aku selalu merindukanmu setiap detik. Ba-"

"Nah, ja- jadi bagaimana hari mu?" Youngjae memotong perkataan Daehyun karena ia tahu, pasti Daehyun ingin menanyakan hadiahnya. Karena Youngjae biasanya menyiapkan hadiahnya seminggu menjelang ulang tahun Daehyun.

"Seperti biasanya. Membosankan." jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Hahaha begitu ya?" Daehyun memicingkan matanya. Karena kekasihnya ini bersikap aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"W- wae..?" Youngjae langsung berdiri dari duduknya."oh ya, Aku ada janji dengan Himchan hyung." tanpa menunggu respon Daehyun, Youngjae langsung melesat pergi.

"Yak, aku belum selesai bicara. Aish jinjja. Padahalkan aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana jika minggu depan aku ikut MT dengan teman klubku.

Dan, lagi pula Himchan hyung kan sedang tidak ada."

.

"Aish si Jung itu, kenapa sih selalu tidak sabaran menanti hadiah ulang tahunnya. Hahh..."

"Apa aku harus bertanya pada Himchan hyung?"

"Oh iya Himchan hyungkan sedang pergi dengan Yongguk hyung. Aish otteoke? Maknae? Ahh jangan harapkan mereka."

Akhirnya Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman kota, setelah sebelumnya ia membeli coffe dahulu untuk dirinya.

Youngjae terus memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya itu."selama lima tahun terakhir ini, aku sudah memberi segalanya...

Jadi, aku akan membuat banyak makanan saja untuknya. Ya itu saja!" akhirnya Youngjae pun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah tanggal 27. Dan Youngjae sedang belanja banyak makanan dan sayuran.

Dan entah kenapa seminggu terakhir ini Daehyun selalu sibuk diklubnya, jadi ia jarang mengobrol dengannya. Biasanya Daehyun akan selalu mengungkit-ngungkit hari jadinya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Youngjae pun mencoba berpikir positif.

Setelah sampai dirumah Youngjae langsung menuju dapur, dan menata semua barang belanjaannya diatas meja makan. Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Dae, kau sudah pulang." hanya gumaman yang didengar oleh Youngjae."kenapa dia?" lalu Daehyun pun memasuki kamarnya.

Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel Youngjae bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Itu telfon dari Himchan.

"Nde, hyung?"

'Kemana Daehyun? Aku menelponnya, tapi tidak diangkat.'

"Ohh, mungkin dia sedang tidur. Dia baru saja pulang."

'Oh, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Oh ya besok Daehyun ulang tahun~ , maaf aku dan Bbang tidak bisa ikut merayakannya.'

"Gwaenchanha hyung."

'Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu?'

"Sudah dong~"

'Apa itu?'

"Hatiku. Hehehe..."

'Aish kau ini. Eh sudah yah aku sedang sibuk.'

"Oke hyung. Semoga lancar Hwaiting!"

'Hehehe, gomawo.'

Setelah itu pun panggilan ditutup. Lalu Youngjae mulai bersiap untuk berperang(?) dengan alat-alat memasaknya. Karena ini sudah malam hari, dan beberapa jam lagi tanggal pun akan berganti angka.

Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Youngjae. Ia memasak dengan penuh cinta. Youngjae pun berhenti dari kegiatannya saat Daehyun memanggilnya diruang tengah.

"Youngjae-ya!"

"Nde?" Youngjae pun langsung pergi keruang tengah, takut takut Daehyun masuk kedapur.

"Kau sedang memasak?"

"Hah?! Hm a- aku sedang masak makan malam. Ya makan malam."

"Ohh begitu yah? Tapi tak perlu repot-repot Jae. Aku akan makan diluar, bersama teman klubku."

"Nde?"

"Kau ingat, aku pernah bilang, bahwa aku akan pergi MT dengan teman-teman klubku."

"Eonjae?" Youngjae pun mulai berpikir-pikir. Rasanya Daehyun tidak pernah bilang.

"MTnya tidak jadi, jadi kami menggantinya dengan makan malam, sekarang. Aku akan pulang larut malam."

"Tapi Dae..."

"Tidak usah menungguku." kata Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi Dae, sebentar lagi kan-"

"Eoh aku sudah telat. Sampai nanti Jae." tak lupa Daehyun mencium Youngjae.

"Daehyun..."

.

.

Daehyun pun memasuki cafe yang disebut oleh temannya. Disana sudah ada banyak orang yang menunggunya.

"Oh Daehyun-ah wasseo?!" sapa salah satu temannya.

"Oppa minum ini." ujar seorang yeoja cantik pada Daehyun saat ia duduk dikursi dihadapannya, dan memberi Daehyun segelas bir dingin. Daehyun menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Eoh, sebentar lagi tengah malam!" ujar yeoja itu lagi saat melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan angka 23:58. Daehyun mengernyit. Dan ia pun baru ingat, bahwa sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Saengil chukkhae hamnida saengil chukkhae hamnida saranghaneun Jung Daehyun Saengil chukkhae hamnida~~ yeyyy!" seru semua teman-teman Daehyun. Daehyun pun terkejut dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Yak, kenapa aku bisa lupa hari ulang tahunku?" kata Daehyun sembari meniup lilin yang berada diatas kue yang dipegang oleh yeoja tadi.

"Itu karena kami membuatmu sibuk, jadi kau melupakan segalanya."

"Ini semua ide hoobae kita yang satu ini nihh."

Lalu si yeoja yang memegang kue pun tersenyum malu-malu. Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Oppa-"

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Daehyun bergetar ada panggilan masuk dari Himchan, ia pun langsung mengangkatnya, setelah ia tersenyum pada hoobaenya itu.

'Saengil Chukkhae Daehyun-ah~~' seru Himchan dan Yongguk diseberang sana.

"Kamsahamnida hyung."

'Bagaimana malam mu dengan Youngjae? Pasti romantis sekali, karena Youngjae sudah memasak banyak untukmu.'

"Youngjae...?"

Ya Youngjae!

Daehyun pun langsung menutup panggilan telponnya dan melamun. Ya bagaimama bisa ia melupakan Youngjae-nya.

"Oppa sudah dua tahun kita bersama. Tapi kami belum pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu, kau selaluu saja bilang akan merayakannnya dengan seseorang. Jadi semoga kau menyukai ini." kata Yeoja ini sembari tersenyum lebar, tapi diabaikan oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa permisi. Menghiraukan teriakan demi teriakan teman-temannya.

"Jae-ya... Mianhae. Tunggulah aku!"

.

.

Sementara itu diapartement Youngjae sudah menata meja diruang tengah dengan sangat indahnya. Kue dengan lilin yang menyala sudah ada ditengah meja. Dan lampu pun ia matikan.

Youngjae melamun seorang diri disofa dan menatap semua hidangan yang berada diatas meja dengan sedih. Tak terasa air mata meluncur tanpa permisi melewati pipi chubbynya.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Daehyun-ah...

Hahaha hiks ti tidak biasanya hiks kau me melupakan hiks ulang hiks tahun hiks mu Daehyun-ah..." Youngjae mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa."apa kau sedang merayakannya diluar sana bersama teman-temanmu..." Youngjae pun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas sofa.

Kantuk pun menyerangnya.

.

"Youngjae-ya!" seru Daehyun sembari menggebrak pintu apartementnya. Lalu ia pun langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah yang keadaannya gelap gulita. Hanya ada cahaya lilin yang mulai meredup.

Daehyun pun melihat Youngjae-nya yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa, dan menghampirinya, lalu duduk dilantai agar ia dapat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Ia dapat melihat air mata Youngjae yang mulai mengering. Lalu Daehyun menyeka air mata tersebut."Mianhae Youngjae-ya... Padahal kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku. Maaf aku mengingkari janjiku, yang akan selalu bersamamu dihari special kita... Mianhae... Jae..." Daehyun pun mencium lama bibir kissable Youngjae.

Youngjae melenguh dalam ciuman itu, karena merasa terganggu ia pun bangun dari tidurnya."emmpph Daepmhhh..."

"Ohh maaf aku membangunkanmu."

"Gwaenchanha," ujar Youngjae sembari tersenyum dan mengusap pipi kiri Daehyun."Selamat ulang tahun Dae~" tak terasa Daehyun menitikkan air matanya."kenapa kau menangis Dae?"

"Haha gwaenchanha, gomawo... Mianhae..."

"Uljima Dae, masa dihari bahagiamu kau menangis sih." Youngjae pun sekarang sudah duduk disofa, dan menyuruh Daehyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah. Kau berhak memiliki kebebasanmu Dae."

"Gomawo Youngjae-ya." Daehyun pun membawa Youngjae kedalam pelukannya.

"Hahaha Hm..." Youngjae mengelus-ngelus punggung Daehyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku lapar Jae."

"Oh jinjja? Baiklah, aku akan menghangatkan makanannya."

"Bukan itu Jae." lalu dalam sekejap Youngjae sudah berada dibawahnya.

"D- Dae..."

"Aku ingin memakanmu." kata Daehyun sambil menyeringai. Daehyun pun langsung meraup bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Youngjae pasrah. Biarlah, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Daehyun melumat, menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat bibir Youngjae dengan semangat. Dan Youngjae pun sudah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Daehyun, serta mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggang milik kekasihnya itu.

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawah Youngjae, agar kekasihnya itu membuka mulutnya, dan mengajaknya untuk bermain-main dengan benda kenyal tanpa tulang itu. Saliva yang sudah bercampur keluar dari kedua sudut bibir mereka. Mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya.

"Emmpphhh Daemmmphhh..."

Lalu Daehyun pun bersiap untuk membuka kancing atas kemeja Youngjae. Tapi dihentikan oleh Youngjae. Dan Daehyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan menatap Youngjae dengan bingung.

"Jangan Dae. Ingat ini bukan FF yang Ratenya M."

"Ahh wae? Kita pun sering melakukannya diFF milik tetangga."

"Lihat katanya otak SAM masih polos."

"Hah polos dari mananya. Tahu sendirikan si SAM itu suka baca FF Daejae yang Ratenya M sampe mimisan."

 **Yak!**

"Eiy lihat SAM nya jadi marahkan Dae. Jangan mengumbar-ngumbar kejelakannya Dae."

"SAM sekali saja, ubah FF ini jadi Rate M. Demi ulang tahun si tampan Jung Daehyun ini." kata Daehyun sembari ngangkat-ngangkat alisnya.

 **Sirheo! Otak SAM masih polos. Dan SAM kagak bisa bikin adegan NC-nya nihh. Mian Daehyunie^^ mungkin tahun depan :D**

"Yah SAM..."

"Tahanlah sampe tahun depan Dae~" goda Youngjae, sambil mengerling nakal.

"Aish, kau ini."

 **Mian uri Daehyunie~, tahun depan ajja ne~XD. Lanjut ajja adeganmu itu..**

Daehyun kembali meraup bibir Youngjae yang sudah bengkak dan merah itu, tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti. Setelah beberapa menit Daehyun melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu menatap hazel cokelat dibawahnya dengan lembut.

"Gomawo Jae,"

Youngjae pun tersenyum, lalu memeluk Daehyun dengan erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Dae, semoga ditahun ini kau tidak selalu menggodaku dan menjaili para maknae. Dan semoga kau selalu memcintaiku."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

.

 **Yey akhirnya END😂👏, gimana FFnya gaje bin absur yahh😂😅hehehe**

 **FF ini kupersembahkan untuk main vokal kita Jung Daehyun! Yang sedang berulang tahun yang ke-25~~ yeyyy🎉👏💗🎂🎁(kalau di Korea 26 yah?'-')**

 **Yeyyyy selamat ulang tahun pacarku Jung Daehyun(kan suami aku Youngjae XD)/plakk/hehehe#abaikan. Semoga panjang umur dan semakin tampan hehehe walaupun Dae udah sangat tampan sekali^^, dan terutama semoga langgeng yah sama uri Youngjae XD,hehehe... Udah deh gitu ajja;D**

 **Hahaha dan selamat ulang tahun kakak pertamaku tercinta yang ulang tahunnya bareng sama uri Daehyunie, kak tukeran dong tanggal ulang tahunnya~/Plak/ wkwkwk**

 **Last**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Favorite ama Follownya juga boleh kokkk hehehe wkwkwk**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke FF SAM yang abal-abal ini yahh*BOW***

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
